A Year Longer
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Inuyasha has been hospitalized with Liver Cancer for three years but with a new doctor will there come new hope? SessInu
1. Chapter 1

A Year Longer

Inuyasha lay there on his bed sweating. He couldn't stop shaking and his side hurt.

"Kikyo, Kikyo!" He called out in pain.

Frantically a young girl about sixteen with strait long black hair and gray eyes ran into the room.

"What it is Inuyasha?" She asked her cousin.

"Go…go wake up Grandma, hurry Kikyo, it hurts!" Inuyasha ordered.

Quickly Kikyo went right to her grandmother's room after putting a cold, wet cloth on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Grandma! Grandma! Inuyasha is sick again! He said he's in pain!" Kikyo explained as she turned on the lights to her grandmother's bedroom.

Kaede hurried out of her bed and down the hallway to her grandson's room. She burst open the down then crouched down to her grandson's side.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kaede panted out of breath.

"Grandma…my side, it's hurting again!" Inuyasha screamed.

Keade turned her head to her eldest granddaughter.

"Go get my coat and car keys, I need to take Inuyasha to the hospital Kikyo. Wake up your sister I need help getting Inuyasha to the car."

"Alright Grandma!" Kikyo answered running into the living room to grab the keys off the coffee table. Then she into her room and turned on the lights.

"Kagome! Wake up! We need to take Inuyasha to the hospital Grandma needs our help."

Three years later Tokyo Hospital

'Great, I got transferred. What's the next quack going to do to me?' Inuyasha thought as he laid in the hospital bed. His old doctor had informed in Grandmother of a new doctor in Tokyo hospital. So he was transferred here without a say in the matter.

First floor of Tokyo Hospital Dr. Sesshoumaru Tosio's office

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru wake up you're drooling on your papers again." A woman of twenty said.

"Huh?" The man that was sleeping answered raising his head up. "Oh, Hello Sango. What is it? I was working." He lied.

"Only if work includes dreamland, anyway here are the papers on your new patient." Sango answered rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Thank you dearest Sango, you are just sooo kind to me, giving me more work when I still have other things to do." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"What work? This is the first patient you've had in six months just last week you told me you were so bored he that you might as well be home schooling Rin." Sango remarked.

"I love you too darling ass kisser." Sesshoumaru said taking the papers from her and running out the door while dodging a shoe being thrown at him, laughing he went to the elevator.

"You know! For the basterd prince of Antarctica you sure have a lot of fun at work!" Sango yelled after him.

"As always Sango! As always." Sesshoumaru pushed number seven on the elevator then flipped through the papers.

"Let's see,

Inuyasha Mc Conner,

Room 729

Age 17

Height 6, 1

Weight 170, that's dangerously low for a kid his height.

Class A Diabetic insulin given once every four hours. Poor kid.

Hospitalized with Liver Cancer for the past three years."

Sesshoumaru walked into Inuyasha's room and found him asleep in his bed. He walked over to the desk and read the chart that said when Inuyasha was last given insulin. It was time for him to get it again. Sesshoumaru rubbed some alcohol on Inuyasha's arm using a cotton ball. Then he filled up the needle, searched for a vein and injected Inuyasha with the medication. Unfortunately this caused Inuyasha to wake up.

"Shit! What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are a Class A Diabetic this means you need insulin shot into your blood system at certain times each day to keep your blood sugar leveled." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dr. Sesshoumaru Tosio, I'll be taking care of you from now on." Sesshoumaru answered.

Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru grab another needle from one of the drawers of the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Taking a blood sample to see how advanced your cancer is. I'll also need to take a needle biopsy."

Inuyasha winced, he hated needle biopsies.

"Take off your shirt." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Nuh uh, that ain't happen'en. You can kiss that theory goodbye."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, "How much do you want to bet on that punk?"

Inuyasha glared.

"Do I need to have you strapped down?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha gave up; reluctantly there was something about this new doctor that made him afraid of being cocky with him.

I do not own Inuyasha. (Wish I did though.)


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha braced himself as Sesshoumaru stuck a long thin needle into his skin. Inuyasha closed his eyes so he didn't see what was happening to him.

"I'm finished; you can pull your shirt down now." Sesshoumaru announced.

Inuyasha did then Sesshoumaru grabbed his left arm and placed a rubber band around it.

"What are you doing now!"

"I told you I need to take a blood sample." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Hell, no! You just stuck a needle into me!"

"Very soon you are going to learn why all of my patients listen to me." Sesshoumaru warned. "I can do this quick and painlessly **or**, I can take my time and make you suffer. Which do you prefer?"

Sesshoumaru's face told Inuyasha that he wasn't joking. So Inuyasha just gave up.

"Mc Conner isn't a Japanese name, where are you from?" Sesshoumaru asked out of curiosity.

"My Dad was an American Soldier who worked at the Yokota Air Force Base. He met my mom when he came to Tokyo for his Christmas break. He married her three years later and she moved to Boston with him." Inuyasha answered.

"Boston?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Boston Massachusetts, it's a city in the U.S." Inuyasha answered. "Where I was born."

"So you're an American?"

"I have duel citizenship. My dad died from a gun shot wound so my mom moved back here taking me with her. Five years later she died in a car accident." Inuyasha explained. "I've been living with my grandmother ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha just turned his head. "Ain't your fault. It happened years ago, it doesn't matter now."

Sesshoumaru took the needle out and Inuyasha held his hand to his head.

"You okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, I just feel really dizzy." Inuyasha answered.

"Does this always happen after a blood test?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"Then you need to eat more." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Do you want to be put on a drip?" Sesshoumaru countered.

Inuyasha sulked; he really didn't want to be put on an I.V. right now. Sesshoumaru looked up as the door opened and a girl with long black hair and gray eyes walked into the room. Inuyasha turned away from her.

"What are **you** doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha sneered.

"What crawled up your ass and died? Grandma signed Kagome and me out today to visit you. So be nice." Kikyo explained.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. Kikyo returned the gesture.

"Just be lucky you don't have homework."

"You're not the one who has to get needles stuck in them every single day." Inuyasha barked.

Sesshoumaru left with the samples and went into the lab. Then he studied the cells under a microscope. Inuyasha's tumor could have been worse but it wasn't small either. Sesshoumaru mixed a new type of medication with a white blood cell enhancer and was pleased with the result. The only problem was it had to be injected at a high dose, in the butt.

Sesshoumaru walked back into Inuyasha's room ten minutes after visiting hours were over. Inuyasha looked up and glared.

"Can't you leave me alone for once?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru gave him a very bored look. "No, I just finished your new medication so suck up the attitude and deal with it." Sesshoumaru walked over to the intercom. "Kagura,"

"Yes?" A woman's voice answered.

"Could you call Koga to room 729?"

"Sure thing. Koga, Dr. Tosio needs you in room 729, Koga to room 729." Kagura announced over the load speaker.

"Who's Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sesshoumaru answered his now very nervous patient.

A few minutes passed and a young man walked into the room.

"What do ya need?" Koga asked.

"Could you strap him down for me?" Sesshoumaru said.

"That much of a struggler huh?"

"Why the fuck do you want to strap me down?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because I do not want a repeat of last time." Sesshoumaru answered. Pulling out a needle and filling it to the brim.

"Holy shit that thing's huge!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And it's going into you." Koga but in. "Where's it going?"

"In his ass." Sesshoumaru explained.

"What?"

Koga strapped Inuyasha down to the bad so he was lying on his stomach. Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru pull his pants down then Inuyasha when white.

"FUCK!"

The entire hospital heard him scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru opens the door to his house and is suddenly attacked by a black haired giggling ball of joy.

"Daddy you're home!" Rin hugged her father's legs tighter.

"Rin, will you let go of my legs now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin gave her father the cutest pout possible. Sesshoumaru sighed and picked his daughter up. Then he kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

"Daddy wake up! You need to make dinner." Rin ordered while shaking her father.

"Alright, what do you want for dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ice cream!"

Sesshoumaru laughed at his daughter's hopefulness. "Rin, ice cream is a dessert **not** dinner." He explained for the zillionth time.

"But it can be for dinner." Rin summoned up all of her eight-year-old cuteness.

"Nice try Kido." Sesshoumaru answered while kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to work with you tomorrow?"

"Sure baby."

Rin eagerly climbed out of her seat and ran up to the door.

"Come on Daddy!" She yelled impatiently to her father.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sesshoumaru walked up to the hospital's main entrance. Then he pushed open the door and was not surprised for a second as his daughter ran to his office.

Sesshoumaru took this chance to go into the cafeteria where he knew Sango was eating breakfast.

"Good morning Sango." Sesshoumaru greeted.

"Morning Sess." She answered.

"I brought Rin with me, would you mind watching her while I give Inuyasha his medication?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure, I bet she's in your office. Right?"

"You hit the nail on the head." Sesshoumaru then went upstairs.

Inuyasha was staring at his breakfast when Sesshoumaru walked into his room. He hadn't even touched the tray. It was completely full.

"Do you want to be hooked up to an IV?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You've got to be kidding, if you seriously think I would eat any of this you're crazy." Inuyasha stated.

"Then at least drink the milk." Sesshoumaru compromised.

"My stomach can't handle whole milk." Inuyasha barked.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You're just asking for an IV. You know that?"

"I'm not lying."

"If I bought you two percent would you drink it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If I didn't have a choice." Inuyasha answered.

"Fine," But Sesshoumaru didn't stop there. "However, you will not give me a hard time today, not with your medication or basic physical. Or you will be hooked up to an IV. Got it?"

Inuyasha flinched; this was starting to look ugly. "Got it."

Sesshoumaru went down to the cafeteria and bought a one-liter bottle of two- percent milk. Then went back up to Inuyasha and gave it to him, after that he took out a syringe it give Inuyasha his insulin. Inuyasha was burying himself under the covers.

"Remember what I told you."

Inuyasha surrendered his arm.

Authors note: My new school is giving me hell with homework so I'm not updating much. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I have tomorrow off too so I am going to update some more of my stories then.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru had just finished taking Inuyasha's pulse when Inuyasha started giggling. He was trying to find out where Inuyasha was hurting.

"HA HA HA! Stop that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Great, you're ticklish. Aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head while pulling the blanket up to his chin. Sesshoumaru sighed. He hated it when people were ticklish. It only made his job harder. Inuyasha will never be able to cooperate now.

"Don't do that."

"I have to," Sesshoumaru replied. "How else am I going to find out where you hurt the most?"

"Good point." Inuyasha answered. "Ha Ha HA! Oww!"

"Well, that answered my question."

Inuyasha turned away from Sesshoumaru.

"I hope your social skills improve otherwise your roommate is going to hate you."

"Roommate?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, there is a patient moving in here later on today. Most likely around noon."

"Aww man, that's when Naraku was going to come visit me." Inuyasha whined.

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. Who knew that his only patient could give him so many headaches. This kid just loved to hurt his head.

"Too bad." Sesshoumaru answered. "You don't have a say in the matter."

Inuyasha sighed and threw the blanket over his head. Great, his best friend was coming over from the U.S. later and he didn't have his own room. That has to be the worst luck. How was he going to explain that to Naraku? It's not like he can just fly back to America that easily.

"But Naraku's from the U.S. How do I explain a roommate to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"The U.S?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, Naraku is flying to here from San Diego." Inuyasha answered.

Sesshoumaru looked skeptical.

"I'm originally from Boston, remember?"

"Too bad. Just deal with it." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Just as Sesshoumaru said that someone opened the door. That someone had long wavy black hair and was holding a flight back.

"Nara! You're early." Inuyasha said.

"Did you know that everything is close together in this city?" Naraku asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, this place is only three blocks from the airport." Naraku answered.

"So you walked." Inuyasha confirmed.

"You betcha!" Naraku smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

'I am not surprised.' Inuyasha thought.

Naraku was after all the perfect American track runner. Three city blocks were nothing to him.

"What did you bring me?" Inuyasha asked excited.

Naraku smirked evilly, "What makes you think I brought you something?"

Inuyasha just stared, "Because you think that the Japanese culture is poisoning and want to keep me as American as possible."

"It is! I want you stay American so when I kidnap you and drag you back with me to Colorado when you turn eighteen everyone will actually believe you're a citizen."

Inuyasha laughed, "Why the hell are you stealing me and throwing me in Colorado?"

"Because," Naraku started, "I'm going to school in the Rockies!"

Inuyasha threw his pillow at Naraku, who of course dodged said pillow, "Give me whatever it is you bought me before I have to kill you!"

Naraku started fishing threw his bag, he then threw something at Inuyasha's head, "That's for being greedy." He yelled.

Inuyasha stared at the DVD for a few seconds, "The Breakfast Club?"

Naraku nodded, "The American classic high school movie! A two hour movie that takes place on a Saturday detention."

Sesshoumaru stopped trying to figure out what they were saying and left for his office. It disturbed him that the few words he did pick up were 'movie' and 'Saturday Detention' . Those words should never be used in a sentence together. He didn't like Inuyasha's best friend. Naraku was a danger to the rest of Inuyasha's sanity. Decided to spend this small amount of free time writing to his father. After all his father was one that got pissed when he wasn't kept updated in his 'one and only son's life.'

After Sesshoumaru left Naraku decided to sit on top of Inuyasha and squeeze every ounce of information that he could about the hot doc.

"Gah! Get off me!" Inuyasha shouted as Naraku sat on his chest.

"So who's the hottie?" Naraku asked.

"He's…just my…doctor!" Inuyasha defended.

Naraku smiled, "Bull! Tell me everything!"

Inuyasha's face twisted evilly, "Won't Gabriel like to know that you're hitting on a Japanese doctor when she's not around?"

Naraku glared, "You do that and I strangle you with a pillow case."

Inuyasha was on the verge of laughing, "And you're going to get away with that how?"

"I'll make it look like crib death!" Naraku answered, "Wait…"

"See this is why I've stayed with you for years!" Inuyasha laughed. "Anyway, there's nothing going on between me and Doctor Sesshoumaru."

Naraku smiled, "But you wish there was."

Inuyasha turned his head away. The conversation stopped right there. Instead Naraku threw on the movie (after he learned how to work the DVD player).

Then he was thrown out because visiting hours were over. But he left with a promise to return tomorrow. When Sesshoumaru came back in the room to give Inuyasha his diabetes medicine Inuyasha was humming the ending tune of the movie.

"Have fun?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen Naraku in two years. He hasn't changed at all."

"Dare I ask what you to were talking about before I left?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Oh! That! Naraku brought me the movie The Breakfast Club! The whole movie is about five teens in Saturday detention."

Sesshoumaru wanted to smack himself, only America would make such a movie.

Inuyasha glared, "It's hilarious!"

"Seeing as I don't speak much English I'll have to take your word." Sesshoumaru commented. "Anyway, your roommate had to go into emergency surgery. With any luck he'll be stabilized tonight."

"What's his name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku." Sesshoumaru answered.

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in forever and a day but my stupid computer wouldn't cooperate.


End file.
